The Fledgling of Dracula
by BondSlave
Summary: All of Dracula's brides were destroyed by Abraham, all but one. The one Dracula begged to be spared. This is the tale of Dracula and his beloved Fledgling. Pre-Dracula/Hellsing. YAOI Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

**Claimer: I own all original characters. I however do not own Dracula since he was a historical person or his castle or anything that belonged to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula's brides Bram Stoker does. Nor do I own any related characters to Hellsing. **

**WARNING: This story contains strong yaoi or slash scenes in almost every chapter. If you do not like a plot with a lot of yaoi then this is not for you. **

The Fledgling of Dracula

Prologue: The village boy and the dark Prince

The year was 1489, Transylvania. The Night was cold and damp, the wind whistling through the barren trees causing the trees to shiver in their nakedness without the protection of leaves to shield them from the cold. The full moon was shielded by think black clouds and the distant sound of rumbling thunder could be heard. The night held promise of showers. All was silent inside the village, the people having long since locked themselves inside their homes in fear of the Counts hunting Draculinas. But not all was quiet down near the river outside of the town.

Yelling and shouting followed her as she ran panicked through the barren tress, her bare feet thumping loudly upon the ground, her feet scraping against the rough ground, her soles being cut by jagged rocks, her dress being torn as she forced herself passed dagger like branches that attempted to ensnare her in their devilish clutches. Tears spilled forth from her large green eyes, her pink lips were parted as she panted as she continued to run. In her mind she was screaming for help, repeating it over and over in her mind. She began slowing slightly as the ground beneath her feet rose up high above her, but she didn't stop. She ran and climbed, following the winding dear path that her feet had located. She stumbled and collapsed as she reached the leveled top. She whimpered and shielded her head as thunder rumbled high over head, before forcing herself to her feet and finding herself faced with the tall castle of Count Dracula. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she eyed it in terror before running forward. She banged and rapped upon the door before grabbing the large iron handle and pulling with all of her might, yanking the door open. She burst in and ran through the entrance hall. "HELP!" She screamed turning in circles, light catching her eye. She quickly ran down the hall towards the light and burst through the heavy oak door to find herself in the throne room. Her eyes found the slightly surprised features of the dark Prince and his three brides who looked as if they were ready to rip her to pieces. She screamed and ran forward throwing herself at his feet. "P-Please, m'Lord please…" She sobbed her fingers gripping at the bottom of his pants as she kissed his shoes, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Aleera hissed drawing herself up straighter from her sitting place on the arm rest on her masters right. She clung to him.

"Master! How dare she barge in like that." She hissed leaning closer. "Let us punish her."

He stood abruptly growling at them causing his three brides to flee behind the large throne chair and the girl at his feet the yelp and cower. His auburn eyes drifted from his brides before falling back upon the girl cowering at his feet. He stooped down and gently lifted her to her feet. She was whimpering and sobbing, terrified as he eyed her.

"What are you talking about child?" He questioned, gently wiping away the dirt and tears from her cheeks as she trembled in his grasp. She was quite beautiful for a present girl. She had stringy curls of brown hair, wide green eyes and full pink lips—not to mention full round breasts. He could smell the fear upon her, smell her virgin blood and—something else. Before she could answer he jerked her closer causing her to yelp. He frowned and leaned closer inhaling her sent. She smelt of soma and oil. He snarled and held her a little farther away. "What happened?"

She sobbed.

"T-they tried to RAPE ME!" She cried breaking down into hysterics. "There w-were…s-seven of t-them." She sobbed. Dracula's eyes narrowed. "T-they had—h-had another…p-please…."

Dracula turned his attention towards his brides.

"You three will take her home, do not harm her. Then meet me down near the river."

Verona took a tentative step closer.

"How do you know it is the river master?"

"She smells of moss and water fungus. Now take her home." He ordered pushing the girl towards his three brides before exiting the throne room."

*

Dracula's brides joined him as he arrived near the river, walking behind him. "We took the girl home master, she is safe, but what are we doing here?"

"I do not accept acts of rape or drugs in my kingdom." He snarled as they entered the rivers bank. _"Filth." _He snarled receiving the attention of the seven men. He could smell the sex upon them and the blood that dribbled from a young girl whose throat had been slashed. His eyes narrowed upon her young body before he turned his stone glare to the men who were frozen like statues. "Is this what it takes for your kind to get off? You disgust me. You are dirt; no you are lower than dirt." He lifted his hand. "Kill them." He snapped his fingers and his brides attacked. He walked over to the girl's lifeless body, crouching down the sound of the men's screams and his brides roars as they ripped them to shreds music to his ears.

The girl had short blond hair beneath a white bonnet; her eyes were wide and terrified, blue in color. She'd been dead for over five minutes for her eyes had sunken down into her skull already. He sighed and closed her lids. Standing as silence washed over the river bank.

"We've found a live one master."

He turned to see his three brides holding a young man in their grips. Dracula tilted his head taking in the young man's appearance. He had jet black hair that fell passed his ears and clung to his face, his eyes were bright blue and glassy, his pink lips were chapter and a little bit of blood dripped from his nose. He was completely naked and his skin was slick with sweat and covered in bits of mud and grass. He was thin with a feminine build, slender legs and long slender arms which were held behind his back by Aleera, his head being pulled back by Marishka who held him by his hair. Dracula's eyes fell between the boys legs. His small flesh was erect and leaking and looked a little bruised. He let his eyes drift back to the boys. "Shall we kill him too master?"

"No, he wasn't one of them." He replied walking closer, shooing away his brides who released the boy who collapsed and curled in on himself, trembling uncontrollably. The boy's eyes were heavy laden and his breathing was haggard. Dracula leaned down. "He's been drugged." He stated lifting the boy easily and walking towards the water's edge where he gently dropped the boy into the shallow water. The boy yelped at the fringed water but Dracula held him there while washing away the dirt and grime.

"Drugged?" He heard Verona question in her silken voice.

"Yes, there is a small blue plant that can be crushed into powered, which is then wrapped up in something which can easily be broken down by moister, like a small block of sugar and is then either ingested or forced into a woman's vagina or a man's rectum, either or." He stated pulling the boy out of the water and cradled him in his arms. The boy continued to shiver but his erection had died down due to the cold and he was no longer panting as hard. "Return to the castle, I'm taking him home."

His brides nodded and vanished.

*

Dracula carefully and quietly opened the boy's window and set him in on the windowsill. The boys head lolled back and his heavy lidded eyes looked back at the man _floating _outside his window. "Y-you…" His voice was weak. "C-can com-me i-in." He muttered quietly. Dracula nodded and lifted the boy from the windowsill and entered, stepping lightly to the floor, cradling the boy in his arms as he crossed to the bed where he laid the boy down upon the patch work quilt.

"What is your name?"

The boy shivered slightly.

"A-Adrian." He whispered quietly wrapping his arms about his chest. Dracula leaned down and pulled the quilt about the boys trembling frame.

"Sleep Adrian, sleep and regain your strength." He whispered softly, holding the boys gaze. The boy's blue eyes fogged over momentarily before his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

"Adrian?"

The boys door opened, but no one was there save the sleeping Adrian.

**The first chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope you all will like it. I know I do. The story entertains me whenever I think about it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello, hello. Now that I am out of school FOREVER, and summer has come to warm up my otherwise cold world I can now get serious with my writing. I have twenty-one stories unfinished on my FFN account and I plan on finishing them all this summer! I hope you all will look forward to updates! **

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Kylnn: Thank you, sorry that its taken so long to update. **

**Hellsingfan101: ^^ Continuing!**

**CountessN: I hope you still feel interested in knowing what happens next!**

**.Rose.13: Well, I'm glad my spelling isn't to horrible. ^^ The boy will end up being the bride, because this story is yaoi. I'm glad you like the story. ^^**

The Fledgling of Dracula

Chapter One: Annual offering of peace

It was early morning, and the very tops of the mountain range were beginning to glow with the fast approaching morning sun. The Castle of Dracula was a dark and ominous figure atop the cliffs side, but upon its face several little glowing lights could be seen, signaling to those who would dare look upon it that the Lord of Vampires was indeed, still awake and walking among the mortals. The throne room was dark save for three small candles, already burned low and nearing their extinction. Four mortal men knelt before the throne where Dracula sat, legs crossed and lazy gleam in his crimson eyes. "But M'Lord." One man spoke, he was a middle aged man nearing fifty with straw like blond hair and nervous green eyes. "We have…already offered you, many fine young woman…and you've…" he paused, his voice trembling with fear. "you've destroyed them all."

That wasn't technically true, they had all just been drained of their life blood and returned to their families for proper burial. They would not become vampires, the Vampire King had made sure of that.

The four mortal men who now bowed before the vampire kings throne were the bridge advocates, the men hand selected by Dracula himself to bridge the gap between the mortal world and the world of darkness. They were the ones who would inform the town of any changing decrees by Dracula, they were the ones who would select a young woman to be offered to the vampire king as a peace offering. This selection usually only took place once every six to seven months, but sometimes, should tensions grow high or some insulting act be done, an offering would be offered more often. Of course, if Dracula was not pleased with the offering they would need to keep searching until the vampire king was satisfied.

Dracula waved away the mans stuttered comment. "I do not wish to be satisfied with another young, fertile woman. What do I need with them? Once they become vampires they can do no more than be a concubine, I have three, I need no more." He stated simply. "No, I want something different, something interesting." He paused for a moment before standing up. "Go home, the sun is almost up. Go back to your families, back to your wives," He turned and headed for the door, the kneeling men watching him from behind. "Make love to your wives, teach your children the ways to live a full life, and work for your daily bread." he said in a bored tone as he reached the door.

"B-but M'Lord," He paused to listen but did not turn. "What about…the…"

"Do not worry anymore about that." Dracula stated as he exited the throne room, more than ready for a good days sleep. _I will find my own peace offering. _

The early morning sun shown brightly through the window causing the figure upon the bed to stir just slightly. His black hair was messy and his pale skin was fair in the morning glow. His nose wrinkled slightly before his eyes opened. "Adrian hurry up or you'll be late for work, and you still need to eat breakfast!" A woman's voice called, floating up the stairs and into Adrian's bedroom. He sighed and gazed out of his open window. For the past several weeks, for reasons unknown, he'd felt the urge to keep his window open, or at the very least, on cold nights unlocked. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do this, he just knew it bothered him when he didn't. "Adrian!" He yawned before sitting up.

"Okay, I'm up!" he called back down to his fickle and pestering mother. He kicked off the patchwork quilt and climbed out of bed, stretching. The long white night shirt that fell past his knees lifted slightly as he stretched and he yawned again as he gazed out the window. It was going to be another beautiful day, not to hot but not to cool, a perfect working day. He smiled and let his arms fall back down to his sides as he watched the people of the town already moseying about. "Adrian!" He rolled his eyes and turned to dress before breakfast.

The afternoon sun shown brightly in the sky causing the thinnest layer of sweat to cover Adrian's pale skin. He paused in his work and sighed wiping the sweat from his face. He gazed up towards the sky, thankful for the light breeze that traveled across the field he was working in. It was nearing lunch time and he thought it safe to take a short break. He walked towards a near by tree and leaned his tools against the bark before taking a seat in the shade of the tree. He yawned, his eyes feeling heavy. For the past few weeks he'd felt a little different. Not only was he keeping his window open or unlocked but he was having trouble falling asleep at night. He would lay in bed for hours gazing out the window for reasons he couldn't explain, and it was beginning to affect his work. He had always been a hard working, always striving for one hundred and ten percent. But now with sleep wanting to claim him in the middle of the day he found doing even a descent job difficult. Why had such an odd change taken hold of him? He wished he could remember what had happened to cause the change. He let out a soft sigh as his eyes drifted closed and he felt into a light slumber.

_Why him of all mortals?_

_Does he really intrest you this much master?_

_Oooh, I think he's waking up!_

Adrian scrunched his nose and turned his head slightly, his body feeling heavy and nearly unresponsive. He let out a soft groan as he shifted slightly towards his right side. "So it would seem." A deep voice spoke. Adrian let out a slight whimper, the voice causing a shiver to run up his spine. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, his foggy sleepy mind refusing to focus long enough to send the signals to his body so he could wake up fully. "Though it would seem he is fighting it." The voice spoke again, slightly airy chuckle following quickly.

Dracula stood and crossed to the bed where the young mortal boy lay, trembling slightly, his brides clustered together not far off, holding each other and petting each others arms and hair as they always did. "Go back to bed, and wait till night fall to bother me." He stated waving them away. They pouted but did as they were told and phased through the walls to return to their coffins. Dracula took a seat beside the boy and gently ran his fingers through the soft black locks of his hair. "Wake up little one." He said quietly. A few moments passed before the boys eyes fluttered open.

Adrian remained still for a moment as his eyes focused on the wall directly across from him, he could feel a weight next to him and fingers running through his hair. His eyes fluttered closed again and his lips parted slightly. The digits were cool and caused the oddest but pleasing sensations up and down his spine. He reopened his eyes and uncurled his body rolling into his back gazing nervously and innocently up towards the man seated next to him. He felt his heart flutter slightly and his stomach do several flips. He was nervous and afraid and yet innocently curious. "Y-you…it was…you who saved me wasn't it? T-that night…down by the river." He stuttered.

Dracula nodded, faintest of smirks gracing his thin pale lips. He continued his petting of the boys hair, causing the boy to shiver and close his eyes. He knew the boy was enjoying the ministration. Dracula would indeed have the boy for himself, but he would hate to turn the boy without the boy at least enjoying his company, at least a little. So he would ease the boy into a state of comfort, and install a longing in the boys mind. The boy parted his lips. "W-why?"

"Hmn?" Dracula hummed as he ran the pads of his fingers along the boys cheek and down his neck causing the boy to gasp and tremble slightly. "Why what?"

The boy opened his eyes.

"Why did you save me?" He questioned. "Why am I here?" The boy yelped as Dracula was suddenly over him, caging him down, hands resting on either side of his head, knees resting on either side of his hips, their noses nearly touching. Several strands of the vampire kings long black silken hair dangled down, framing their faces.

"Why did I save you? Why wouldn't I have saved you? I protect the good and faithful in my kingdom, and you," His tongue snaked out of his mouth and he gently licked the boys cheek causing him to gasp and close his eyes. He leaned down and rested his lips near the boys ear. "are here because I chose you."

The boys eyes snapped open, mouth opening to protest, to come up with some logical reason why he couldn't stay with the count, why he couldn't become one of him. But before any thought could form in his head, his eyes locked with the counts crimson gaze and his mind went totally blank. The counts eyes seemed to glow, the room around them vanishing, the only thing remaining in existent being the count. "I have chosen you to become my fledgling Adrian, you can try to fight it, but I will have you." He whispered. "If you do want to stay, don't fight it."

Adrian's pupils dilated slightly and he nodded.

"Y-yes…I…, I won't fight it…I…I would like…to stay here…with you…."

A smirk spread across the counts pale lips and a low rumbling chuckle vibrated in his chest.

"Good boy." He whispered as he lowered his head and captured the boys lips with his own.

**Authors Note: The next chapter might have a lemon in it, if not a lemon than it will most definitely have a lime. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello again. I just reread the reviews for the last chapter and decided I felt like writing more for this. =] Now, time for shout outs for my reviewers.**

**Hellsingfan101: Iam glad you like it! I'm a little bothered by how it appears on FFN but hopefully I'll figure out how to fix that haha. Oh yes naughty cliffies haha. **

**Pheobep3: But then it wouldn't be a yummy yaoi story now would it? =) **

**CountessN: Your wish is granted!**

**PirateCaptainBo: your very welcome Bo! And Ski, your wish has been granted! ;)**

**Anime WarriorSkye: Ooh I want a Lemon pennant. **

**SarItachi79: Ah thank you. *bows* I am glad I hit the mark after all that is one of my goals haha. **

The Fledgling of Dracula

Chapter Two: Little one little one do come home prt 1

Evening had come and Dracula had sent his brides out hunting, an obvious sign he was displeased with the people of the village for failing to find him an interesting offering and therefore making him seek one out himself, not that he was complaining, he'd found a most enticing offering. The boy moaned and whimpered at his touches, and his kisses causing the vampire king much enjoyment. Of course the mere fact the boy was absolutely beautiful helped as well. Even before he'd become a vampire Dracula had enjoyed the company of men, sure he had wives children, but men he enjoyed as well. As he grew though and his thirst for hunger and domination grew he found himself enjoying younger and younger men till his taste turned to boys, barely on the brink of becoming men.

Adrian gasped and whimpered as the taller and much stronger man latched onto his pulse point and licked and sucked, his teeth grazing against the tender flesh. It was taboo for people to kiss or lick or bite at another's neck, husbands and wives may do it but it was frowned upon, but even though he knew that Adrian couldn't even think to say no. He'd been stripped of his clothes, all of them and was currently laying on the plush covers of the vampire kings bed, one Adrian suspected was hardly ever used. While his neck was lavished causing the oddest sensations to rack his small body hands slid along his arms and stomach, ever so often rising to fondle his chest making him gasp when a nipple was brushed.

Dracula basked in the boys gasps and sounds, listening to his labored breathing, and speedy heart beat, pumping blood throughout his body. He slid down to the boys calor bone and began licking and nipping, being careful not to draw blood as he slid one of his hands down along the pale body and took the boys erection in his hand. The boy gasped and arched, the sweetest of whimpering sounds escaping his lips. He couldn't help but smirk against the boys pale skin as he began fondling his virgin flesh. He wondered if the boy had ever touched himself, he longed to know but decided it could wait. He would have loved to take the boy, but he was not yet ready to turn him and if he deflowered him by penetrating his virgin hole with his own large sex the boy would turn into a mindless ghoul, a very unpleasant out come in the vampire kings opinion. "Aaah..ng…s-stop…p-please." The boy whimpered in the most pathetic and arousing voice Dracula had heard in a long time. He purred and turned his head, latching his mouth on the other side of the boys neck causing him to moan and whimper as he continued to work the boys erection. It was a form of manipulation, a pleasant form. Dracula could have manipulated the boys mind with great ease, but what he was doing was far more fun and pleasurable. He wanted the boy to want him, to crave him, to think of only him. He knew it would be vital for the next few days, because it would not go unnoticed that the boy was missing and he didn't doubt to be confronted. The boy made a choked sobbing sound as he spilled himself all over the vampire kings hand. Dracula sighed the smell of the boys blood, sweat and seed intoxicating. He licked at the boys ear.

"You are sooooo _adorable._" he breathed as he continued licking at the boys neck.

Later that evening after the brides had filled their bellies and gone off to skulk about or tease and pleasure one another Dracula sat in his throne room, Adrian perched on his lap facing him. They had been kissing and touching all evening, and it was apparent the boy, now dressed in fine black clothes, didn't wish to stop. Dracula let the boy kiss and suck at his neck and slightly exposed caller bone while running his hand along his back, his other hand running along the boys thigh. But as he enjoyed the boys inexperienced touches he noted the presence of mortals within his castle walls. He sighed and titled his head so he could push the boys lips away from his neck. He rested his lips near the boys ear. "We have company, relax and don't speak." He said removing the boy from his lap and seating him on the floor by his throne. The boy pouted momentarily before a look of boredom over took his expression.

Dracula lifted his gaze as one of his brides appeared. "My Lord, four mortal men of come to see you." She said in her naturally sensual voice, as if she were constantly in the mood for love making. Dracula nodded and waved her away.

"Very good, thank you."

She bowed her head and vanished through the floor with a, "Yes Master." as she left. The four men who entered were the members of the bridge advocates. They entered, the door closing by itself behind them, then knelt down before the throne, not failing to notice the boy sitting beside the throne. "What has brought the four of you to my humble home?" The vampire king questioned waving his gloved hands in question before folding his fingers together and resting them on his lap.

"My Lord, why have you taken young Adrian here, he is a good boy he has never once broken your laws, his mother is quite distraught." One of the four men said in a weak voice.

Dracula eyed the man, the room during this meeting was far better lit, the large chandelier lit with eight or ten candles casting more light into the room. There needed to be more light for Adrian who could not yet see in the dark, being still mortal. "Indeed Adrian is a good boy, a very good boy. He has my highest praise for never breaking any of the laws I have set down for your town, and that is why I have chosen him as offering."

All four men gasped, wide eyed. "I am sure you know that several girls from your village have gone missing, I assure you by telling you that they are not missing but have been used to fill my brides' empty bellies,"

The four men gasped again one man covering his mouth in silent horror. Dracula's frown deepened as he gazed at the men. "A warning to you all at how deeply disappointed I am in you." He stated leaning back in his chair after having had leaned forward as he spoke to the men.

One of the men inched forward on his knees.

"Please my Lord, don't take Adrian away, he is all his mother has." He begged. "Please give us another chance to find you another offering."

Dracula gazed at the man contemplating his offer silently for a moment. A small smile formed upon his pale lips and he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you really wish to take the boy back than do so." He stated simply. The boys eyes widened along with the four adult men at the vampire kings statement.

"T-thank you my Lord." One of the men stuttered out rising and taking the boy by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

Adrian turned and gaped at the man seated upon the throne and tried to break free of the mans gasp upon his arm.

"Please! Don't let them take me!" He pleaded ripping his arm from the mans grasp and dropping to his knees grabbing onto Dracula's pant leg. Two of the men had stood and were now trying to pry the boy from the vampires legs, and struggling to pull him towards the door. "Please! I don't want to leave! Please don't let them take me!" He cried, tears spilling from his eyes as he struggled against the men, but of course he really was no match for two full grown men. Dracula just sat there, fingers laced upon his lap and the softest of smirks adorning his pale lips as he watched them head for the door. "PLEASE!" He could hear the boys cries and peas all the way down the hall. He sighed, his smirk growing as the mortals presence vanished from his castle. His smirk widened, exposing his canine like fangs.

"Do watch him closely men." He said to himself and the empty room, a low and deep chuckle of laughter escaping his lips.

**Authors Note: I like this chapter. I enjoy writing Dracula he is an extremely enjoyable character to write about. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **My God. It's been eight months since my last update! I AM SO SORRY! I don't understand WHY I don't update this story more. I love it so much! And I think about it so often.

Review Replies

**Hartanna: **He is isn't he? Cute that is. You didn't sound demanding at all! You sounded like a reader who was enjoying a story. Hehe.

**JeevasDemyx: **I am so glad you love it. I hope you will continue to love it!

**Inubaka101: **I just wish my cliff hangers didn't last so long. I am such a bad person. Hell no! If Dracula chose me I would be like "Take me!" hehe

**LovelyWickedDescet: **Spelling. Ew. I try, but some words just elude me. Dracula is indeed fun to write because he is so twisted.

**Anime WarriorSkye: **YAY Lemon pendent! … I don't deserve this. I didn't write this chapter quickly at all. SORRY!

The Fledgling of Dracula

Chapter Three: Little one Little one do come home prt 2

Adrian sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, lips pressed against his kneecaps. He glanced towards his bedroom door listening to the voices of his mother and one of the men who had forced him upstairs to his room, talking in muffled voices. He sniffed, scratching at his arms, his toes curling and uncurling in nervousness.

He'd been home for nearly six hours and it was already evening. The sky was the deepest orange-red and the heat of the day was gradually being over come by the cold of the night. He'd been home for nearly a day and yet he hadn't even left his room. He glanced out the window, and began scratching at his arms again. His eyes were glued to the window, watching the sun slowly, gradually slink behind the mountains. He began scratching at his flesh quickly, his nails digging into his flesh, turning his skin red and raw. His insides began to squirm and he began rocking back and forth, sweat beading his flesh. As the shadows began to creep into his room, and the last rays of the sun penetrated the mountain lines he began whimpering, nearly dry sobbing as he continued to rock back and forth. His insides felt as though they were going to crawl up his throat, as though nails were running over his exposed nerve endings. With a soft whimper of dismay he leapt off his bed, bouncing on the tips of his toes to prevent from making to much noise, and crossed to the window. He pushed the window up until it stuck and climbered out till he could turn around and hang from the windowsill. With an intake of breath he let go and dropped down to the street from his second story window.

Dracula sighed contently while he sat upon his thrown, his three brides at his side-or more accurately, all over him. Verona, the beautiful brunet stood slightly behind the thrown rubbing at his shoulders and neck, every so often leaning down to lavish the side of his neck and ear with her tongue and lips, whispering sweet nothings in his ears in her airy voice. Marishka his coy blonde bride sat to his left, upon the armrest leaning against his shoulder and chest, sucking at the other side of his neck and part of his collarbone, the portion she'd revealed by tugging impatiently at the collar of his cloak. Aleera, his fiery red head rested between his knees, head between his thighs, giving his manhood her undivided attention. Yes, he was content, calm, even under such ministration. They were trying to get his attention. They sought his company. But he was not in the mood. He was waiting for the inevitable.

He lolled his head back, Verona running her fingers through the long strands of his black hair, spreading his legs a little wider , enjoying the exhilarating sensations generating from between his thighs up into his stomach. He was close. And even if he was not in the mood to bed his brides, he would accept their attempts for attention. His breath hitched and his brides attention upon his flesh became more feverish, sensing his imposing orgasm. He gritted his teeth, feeling his fangs elongate and brick his bottom lip _"Drink." _He hissed, and that was all the invitation Verona and Marishka needed before sinking their fangs into his flesh. He twitched only slightly before letting out a low groan, eyes fluttering closed as climax hit. He heard a moan escape the bride between his thighs as she drank down his essence greedily. He slid a hand down and ran his fingers through her head as he breathed heavily through his nose as he slowly came down from his high. _"Enough."_ He hissed again, jerking causing the three women to jump back. He stood, doing himself up, straightening his clothes and doing up the buttons on his cloak, straightening out his hair. He glanced out the window before glancing back at the woman looking at him, slightly confused looks upon their pale, beautiful faces. "Go." He said before heading for the door.

"Where my Lord?"

He spun around and snarled causing them to shrink back.

"I don't care! Else where! Go haunt the study."

Adrian ran as fast as he could up the slippery hill, the rocks and fallen branches cutting into his feet. His feet and ankles were covered in mud, grass blades and leaves. The skeletal branches clawed at his night shirt and scraping at his flesh as he ran towards his salvation, and damnation. As he reached the top of the hill it suddenly leveled out and he nearly launched himself face first to the ground. He stumbled before slamming against the door. He banged on the door with his fists as hard as he could, panting heavily. "P-PLEASE! OPEN UP! AAAH OPEN UP! PLEASE! COUNT!" He continued hammering on the door as panic gnawed at his insides. He needed to get inside. He needed to see the Count, even if only for a second. He told himself, if he could just see the Count, just for a moment or two he'd be fine. The panic would go away. The aching of his insides would vanish. A sob escaped him as his banging ceased his hands bruised and bloody. He scraped against the door, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sank to his knees. "P-please…please open up." He curled in on himself and sobbed. He needed to see the Count. He would die if he didn't see him. He needed him like he needed oxygen. No-more than he needed oxygen.

Dracula had heard the banging upon his front door and steadily made his way along the corridor. He paused near the great oak doors, listening to the whimpering cries of the boy just beyond the door. He pressed his hand against the wood and petted it almost affectionately. Only a mere few inches of wood separated him from his chosen one. A viciously obsessive, playful smirk spread his face before he relaxed his features and opened the door.

Adrian hiccupped and jumped, startled by the sudden swinging open of the door, falling down the three steps that lead to the door. He lay sprawled out on the dirt gazing up with wide eyes at the tall dark figure framed in the doorway. His breath hitched in his lungs and his mouth fell agape. The tall figure of the Count gazed at him in a regarding manner, the coyest of teasing smiles tugging the corner of his sharp lips. "My, your eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?" The tone was teasing, playful and all the boy needed to snap him out of his stupor. With a strangled sound he pushed himself to his feet and dashed up the steps and threw himself to the count. He latched onto the tall slender man, arms wrapped around his middle, sobbing against his stomach.

"Please don't let them take me. I can't go back there. I can't! I'll die! I'll die." He sobbed as hands came to touch him. One hand cradled his head, the other holding his shaking shoulder. Above him Dracula smirked like a wolf about to devour the lamb. He'd won. The boy was already addicted to him. To his touch, to his presence, to his entire being. He ushered the boy over the threshold and into the entrance room. His amber eyes glowed in the moon light as his gaze swept over the glowing lights of the village in the valley below. His smirk grew even more vicious. _'I have won.' _he thought as he closed the oak door with an echoing bang. The haunting sound that sealed the boys fate.

Authors Note: My goal is to update before another eight months has passed. =D Let's aim for five months this time! Hehe Please review, even though I am slow with updates, your reviews really do help me think over this story and future chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Well I was looking over this last night and re-read my last chapter. I don't even remember writing the last chapter. Hahaha I do remember where I wrote it, just not the context. All well. So I re-read it and went over the reviews and was like "huh. I should update this story." It is one of my favorites I'm currently working on anyway. So I hope those of you still following it will enjoy the update. 3

**Last-Babylonian**: My! Thank you! Yay for OC's not being totally OOC! *dances around wildly!* Anyway, thank you for the review! It means a lot to know that you like my story! 3 I know its been three months, but I'm updating a lot sooner than my original goal! *thumbs up* That gets points right!

**DeceitfulMemory**: o.o I got you addicted? My I am a bad influence aren't I? XD I'm glad you like it! Here is an update! 3 And yes there will be more installments of the Brotherly Love one-shots. I just can't say one because I write them when inspiration for them hits me; unfortunately that isn't often. Maybe after I move I'll watch VHD:BL and some inspiration will hit. ;]

**Safeiyra**: I, I, I updated in three months! 3! See I did better this time! No angry typing. ^^; I love you and your reviews! 3333333 ß- see, see hearts!

**Hartanna**: XD Has this story made you an avid reader! Lol I hope you like this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the last chapter!

THANKS ONCE AGAIN ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! 3

The Fledgling of Dracula

Chapter Four: Kiss of Death

The absurdity of the situation didn't even faze Adrian as he sat on the window seat gazing out at a starry night. The silver rays of the moon danced across his face and cast dancing lights in his wide eyes. The fact that he would be giving his life to an immortal ruler didn't seem to face the mortal boy in the least. He was perfectly content; happy to have been permitted to stay with the Count. He closed his eyes and sighed. He never wanted to leave the Count.

Adrian was dressed in a clean white cotton blouse with white and gold ties dangling down his chest. His pants were form fitting-more so than any of the pants he'd ever owned before-and a light shade of egg white in color. His feet were wrapped in black leather boots with thick heals.

Adrian opened his bright blue eyes and sighed looking around the darkened room wearily. The castle was creepy when he was alone. He was unfamiliar with these walls; and the ghosts that haunted them. He wondered where the Count was and when he would be back for him. When the Count wasn't around Adrian felt frightened. His anxiety levels would begin to climb and he couldn't explain why. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when he'd been taken away from the Count-but it wasn't pleasant.

The boy stood from his seat and crossed the dark sitting room. He walked to the door and yanked it open. A loud creak echoed through the halls and he paused his heart in his throat. When nothing happened after a few moments he slipped from the room and as quietly as he could pulled the door closed behind him. The creak was noticeably less noisy. He walked along the stone passageways curious eyes taking everything in. The halls were lit with candle lamps casting everything in gold and black contrasts. He forced himself to not look at the black shadows for fear his imagination would runaway with him. After all-what kind of monsters could be lurking in those shadows? He shook his head to keep himself from thinking such thoughts.

Every door passed Adrian would test it. Many of the doors were locked. He would kneel down and peer through the keyhole but no lights were lit making it impossible for him to see what lay beyond the door. Other doors were not locked and he would open them and take a peak inside. Mostly he found sitting rooms, libraries or music rooms; nothing overly interesting.

After wandering around for quite sometime Adrian came across a door that wasn't locked. Beyond the door lay a dusty old room. If it weren't for the low massive bed near the balcony he would have imagined it was a study. He entered quietly leaving the door only slightly ajar to look around. His shoes left a trail in the dust but he didn't seem to notice.

The room was large and grand. A desk and a few bookshelves lined with dusty old books rested in one corner-a woman's vanity in another. The room appeared to be split very much in to. On one side it resembled a mans domain. On the other a woman's domain. Adrian passed by the open window, glancing over when the sheer white curtains billowed out slightly due to the breeze before turning his attention to the large bed that rested on the floor. It had no frame but appeared to be something akin to a four-poster. Thick dusty red drapes hung down and tied to the four posts planted at the four corners of the bed. Adrian ran a hand along the gold ties that held the drapes open. A thin layer of dust rained down to the floor from where his fingers brushed. He walked around the drapes and bent down smacking the red covers. He coughed slightly as a large cloud of dust rose into the air. He waved his hand around to clear the air.

As he examined the large bed a sense of heaviness washed over him. His eyes grew tired and his limbs sluggish. He yawned widely and rubbed at his eyes turning away from the bed to make his way back to the room the Count had left him in-but the room tilted and he fell back against the red covers of the bed. He tried to open his eyes but a sense of exhaustion swept over him and he could do nothing but give into the darkness that beckoned him.

The heavy sluggishness of a dreamless sleep began to lift and Adrian slowly began to become aware of himself. He felt himself laying on something soft and comfortable while someone petted his hair. A soft sound escaped him and his eyes fluttered open. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust before everything shifted into focus. He blinked up at the man cradling his head in his lap. The Count sat cradling Adrian's head in his lap while running his fingers through black locks. His face was calm but no serene.

"C-Count?"

Dracula continued to gently run his fingers through the boys soft locks gazing down at the sluggish pale face. His other hand gently rested against the boys ribcage.

"You should not have gone wandering around without my permission." He said quietly. The boy twitched. There wasn't much anger or malice or any other negative emotion in his voice but it was obvious the boy did not like displeasing him; which was a very good thing.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Promise."

The Count chuckled and smiled warmly down at the boy.

"After tonight it will not matter where you wander within these walls. Nothing will harm you."

After collapsing due to exhaustion and waking in the Count's arms Adrian no longer felt very tired. He was wide awake and eager to spend time with the Count. They didn't even have to do anything or even talk. Just being in the Count's presences caused a content calm to wash over him. They had returned to the room he'd started off in and were sitting together on the end of the bed. Adrian wondered if this was the same bed he'd first awakened to the Count in.

Dracula gently grazed the boys jaw with the tips of his fingers watching the boys face intently. He repeated the action several times before cupping the boys cheek and leaning down and pressing their lips together. He easily manipulated the boys mouth till he could slid his tongue into the small moist cavern and ravish the others tongue. The boy made soft noises as his mouth was assaulted blue eyes closed Dracula could smell the rise in blood pressure, the quickened pace of the boys heart. The distinguished smell of the boys scent. The Count kissed the boys lips before moving to his cheeks, his jaw and lower. He kissed the boys neck. He licked at the pulse point before opening his mouth and baring his fangs. Only a faint whimper escaped the boy as his fangs sank deep into the flesh of the boys neck, severing the main artery and causing the boy to bleed out. Dracula drank every last drop offered to him. He could feel the boy grow weaker and weaker. He wrapped his arms around him and held him in place as he continued to drink. He would drain every last drop of blood. He would turn him now. He wouldn't wait.

"C-C-Count." Were the last words Adrian breathed as his life was drained from him.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's so short. =/

The next chapter will be the wedding night, meaning the Count gets to have sexy, sexy time with or dear little Adrian. XD


End file.
